


凌晨两点属于他们

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, Drabble, Hair-pulling, It's more poetic porn I guess, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetic, Vignette
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: 作者注：设定在一个止水没有死掉的世界，也许是战后，也许没有大屠杀。随便你怎么脑补。是这两个人的小片段系列。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	凌晨两点属于他们

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2am Was Theirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996065) by [Desdimonda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda). 



> 作者注：设定在一个止水没有死掉的世界，也许是战后，也许没有大屠杀。随便你怎么脑补。是这两个人的小片段系列。  
> 

凌晨两点。  
  
是他们的时间。  
  
在这无人清醒的时间里，黑暗是他们的斗篷，寂静是他们的面具，他们在夜晚的指引下离经叛道。  
  
他们的身形若隐若现，熟悉却又陌生。他们在这里生活，在这里相爱。把这一切隐藏在世俗的眼睛和口舌背后。有时候人们到这里来祈求原谅，有时候人们到这里来请教或者问好，有时候这只是单纯的一个地点。  
  
对于鼬和止水，夜晚让他们更加亲近。白天他们冷静顽固，无欲无求。暮光是甜蜜的拥抱，他们可以做回自己。  
  
赤身裸体，不加掩饰，在夜幕之下他们的身体黏上对方，缠绕翻转，在他们鸦羽色的眼睛之后刻下记忆。  
  
在这里，一个吻可以被他们藏在只有自己能知晓的地方；在这里，只有他们才知道月光下止水的头发是暴风般深邃的蓝色，让鼬想起了狂野的风浪。他的头颅埋在自己的腿间保持着优雅起伏的节奏，他的舌头取悦着自己的阳具。  
  
在这里，他们是自由的。  
  
遇到止水之前，鼬并不明白自由。他被自己内心的锁链束缚着，他知道自己被期待的样子。但是在止水身边，他不需要如此。  
  
对于止水，他就是他自己。  
  
凌晨三点。  
  
他是止水的。  
  
止水的呼吸缓慢，深沉。他的手指滑进鼬的身体，深深地埋进他的臀瓣里；他支撑着自己，品味着他们合二为一的每一秒。  
  
鼬的后背熟悉这片草地，这篇森林，这些摩擦着自己的枝条石块，在他背上留下自己看不见的标记，但是止水总是会铭记在心。他的双手不停地抚摸感受着他，仿佛他忘记了这是什么。  
  
而现在也没有差别。  
  
但这并不是鼬今晚沉迷的原因，而是他爱抚自己的方式。  
  
一只手臂从下面勾住了鼬的大腿，将它们折成了一个角度，之后一阵短促而尖锐的呻吟打破了沉重的静谧，茉莉落下，翻开的泥土和褶皱的树叶一起。  
  
饥渴的手指抚摸着他的大腿，抓挠着他的肌肤，一次又一次。之后是一个吻，两个吻，更多的吻遍布他的膝盖。  
  
他们慵懒又流畅地配合着对方的动作，如此美丽。  
  
止水温柔的推送弄皱了他膝下的树叶，鼬的手指一根一根地伸进他摆动的卷发，感受着手中湿润的肌肤。  
  
他狠狠地撞击，把鼬拖到了草地上。鼬的后背弓起，他的声音突然增大，他的手指重重地拉扯着月光下的发卷，伴着眼泪和喘气。  
  
吃痛的吸气，一只手，另一只手，手指环在他的脖子上，将他拉了下来。一次，又一次撞击地面，细小的树枝刮擦着他的后背。  
  
汗湿的卷发触碰到了他的嘴唇，他舔了它们。  
  
他就是这样动作的，他总是这样深爱自己。也许只是因为鼬敬畏止水而无法动弹。  
  
慵懒的红色双眼闪烁着，他几乎喘不过气，细小却尖锐的呻吟从他濡湿的双唇里溢出；他黑色的长发也被玷污，发丝凌乱而狂野。  
  
月光笼罩着止水，点亮他的身躯，让鼬想起了自己的须佐能乎。它给了他摄人心魄的力量、强悍和美，是他所嫉妒与渴求的那种。  
  
但是在某种程度上，他已经拥有了它。  
  
他的生命里有那么多仰慕止水的地方，但是他告诉他了吗？他已经看到了吗？  
  
大拇指抚摸着鼬的下唇，指尖钻入他的口腔。鼬咬了他，止水发出了哼声。鼬注视着他。  
  
双臂展开搁在鼬的身侧，双手来回摆弄着他肩膀上的长发，把它铺陈得像飞翔的黑色翅膀。  
  
手指摁在他的颈侧，眼神相汇；鼬的后背像他的头发一样卷起。  
  
止水重重地插入他，一次又一次；直到他哭喊出来，手指狠狠的拽着他的头发，并在他体内释放出来。  
  
他的动作是那么优雅，他的身体随着喘息起伏，他的高潮在月光下一波一波地舞动着；这是霞光中的画卷，这是他们唯一自由的时间。  
  
他的手指一根一根地撤离了鼬留下印痕的颈侧。他大口喘气，一次一次地享受呼吸，同时也思念着他们的联结。  
  
止水定定坐着，注视着，喘息着，汗水沿着他的肌肤滴落。他可以无止尽地看着这个场景，每一夜每一夜，誓把这样的记忆铭记于心十世。但是现在，他发现了新的什么。  
  
止水倾下身子，温柔缓慢地从鼬体内滑出，让他们的双腿被黏腻炽热的种子覆盖。双手捧住双颊，双唇迎向对方。  
  
“我想我爱你。”止水低语。  
  
凌晨四点。


End file.
